


Добро пожаловать в Плезант Вэлли

by fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016, TheGreen



Series: 6 левел, спецквест [3]
Category: 2001 Maniacs (2005), Cujo - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cannibalism, Crossover, Dark Comedy, Fandom Kombat, Gen, Pleasant Valley
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:19:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016/pseuds/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreen/pseuds/TheGreen
Summary: Вик Трентон слишком далеко уехал от дома...





	

Вик Трентон был твердо убежден, что флаг конфедератов вывешивают в окна, закрепляют на обшарпанных пикапах, нашивают на одежду реднеки или вечно полупьяные байкеры, торгующие оружием и наркотиками. Не то чтобы он часто эту публику видел в Касл-Рок или вокруг него, — штат Мэн, как истинная Новая Англия, всегда отличался благопристойностью, умеренностью и даже некоторой интеллигентностью — но куда деться от штампов, впитанных из кино и литературы. Символ расизма, агрессии и консерватизма, доходящего до истового мракобесия — в общем, хорошие люди этот флаг не чтят.  
  
Определенно, красное полотнище с синим косым крестом (Андреевским, так ведь?), свисающее с забора напротив, совсем не являлось тем, что Вик хотел бы видеть в последние минуты своей жизни, только, увы, его забыли об это спросить. Отвести глаза от флага представлялось совершенно невозможным, потому что тогда бы в поле его зрения попало, что делается слева и справа, а у него не было ни малейшего желания на это смотреть. Хватало и звука: его товарищи по несчастью орали так, что закладывало уши.  
  
Вик ничем не мог им помочь: он и себя-то не в силах был спасти. Все его возможное сопротивление оборвала пика или еще какая-то штука в этом роде длиной примерно в семь футов, которую в него метнул здоровяк Руфус Бакман, и которая пробила его насквозь (он, кажется, даже услышал треск ребра), пригвоздив к двери гостиницы. Буквально за пару секунд он превратился из взрослого мужчины, не то чтобы атлета, но, по крайней мере, способного хотя бы пару минут помахать кулаками, в большую экстравагантную бабочку, наколотую на столь же внушительную булавку и совершенно бесполезную в плане отпора маньякам, которыми оказались поначалу столь милые жители этого городка.  
  
Он не сомневался, что умирает: по всему телу разливалась тяжесть и немота, все виделось будто сквозь мутноватую пелену, рот наполнился кровью. Наверное, кровь лилась и из раны, но изогнуться и посмотреть было невозможно. Самым поразительным являлось то, что он не чувствовал ни боли, ни страха — лишь тоскливую апатию. Вряд ли причина была в похмелье, скорее всего, у него шок. Учитывая, что его практически насадили на шампур, ничего удивительного. Боже, пусть этот шок не проходит. Раз уж Вик наткнулся на банду убийц, он совсем не против умереть именно так, слабо сознавая происходящее с ним, особо не вспоминая о Донне и Тэде — ведь если он всерьез задумается о них, станет совершенно невыносимо…  
  
— Нет! Нет, не надо! Не надо! Пожалуйста!  
  
Особенно истошный вопль резанул по ушам, и Вик невольно повернул голову направо. Впрочем, тут же пожалел, увидев, как красотка Пичес, насмешливо и даже почти дружелюбно ухмыляясь, тянет ко рту руку обезумевшей от ужаса студентки из Калифорнии, легко пресекая ее судорожные попытки вырваться. Жертву так надежно привязали к столбу во дворе, что особо ничего путного сделать для своей защиты она не могла, разве что орать что есть мочи. Кажется, именно от одного из этих криков Вик и проснулся, выскочил из дверей гостиницы в одних трусах, растерянный, с трещащей от похмелья головой — и немедленно получил пику в грудь.  
  
Пичес широко улыбнулась, и он с ужасом, разбивающим владевшее им до сих пор странное отупение, увидел у нее в рту железные челюсти с зубами, которые куда уместнее смотрелись бы в медвежьем капкане. Что это, Господи? Вчера ночью ничего подобного не было, он бы наверняка заметил. Тогда у Пичес был совершенно нормальный рот с крепкими и белыми, но абсолютно человеческими зубами, и Вик, утащив ее к себе в комнату, увлеченно засовывал в этот рот свой язык, а потом и не только язык… Сейчас при воспоминании об этом его всего затрясло с ног до головы, к горлу подкатила тошнота… Проклятие, шок, кажется, начал проходить, потому что стоило ему дернуться, как от раны начала медленно, но верно, словно прорываясь сквозь онемение тела, расползаться боль. Пока еще относительно слабая, но скоро будет куда хуже…  
  
Пичес игриво подмигнула ему и сомкнула свои чудовищные зубы из нержавеющей стали на мизинце студентки. Вик едва успел повернуть голову в сторону, чтобы ничего не видеть: ему более чем хватило достигшего какой-то невероятной громкости крика несчастной и (хотя, возможно, ему лишь показалось, что он это расслышал) мерзкого чавканья вместе с хрустом кости.  
  
Впрочем, слева, куда сейчас он смотрел, тоже не было абсолютно ничего приятного глазу. Там к чему-то, сильно напоминающему виселицу, были привязаны за руки остальные калифорнийские студенты, и Лестер Бакман, не торопясь и явно наслаждаясь каждой минутой, потрошил их одного за другим, уверенным и отточенным движением мясницкого ножа вспарывая от паха до шеи. Он был уже с ног до головы залит кровью, но его это нисколько не беспокоило: с его губ не сходила глуповатая улыбка деревенского простака, с которой он встречал своих нынешних жертв сутки назад.  
  
В голове у Вика стоял сплошной звон от диких криков, просьб о пощаде, предсмертных хрипов… и, что казалось самым кошмарным из-за полной абсурдности, скрипки, пиликающей задорный блюграсс где-то на заднем плане. Шок, кажется, окончательно прошел, потому что сейчас он действительно все осознал: это не кошмарный сон. Он на самом деле попал в руки целой компании маньяков-садистов в стиле «семьи» Мэнсона, и они сейчас на его глазах самым зверским образом расправляются с несколькими несчастными сопляками, а ему ужасно повезет, если он успеет испустить дух до того, как эти уроды вспомнят о его существовании и займутся им всерьез. Он сдохнет тут, и никто не придет на помощь, его закопают где-то, как собаку, или вообще съедят, и Донна даже не узнает о его участи.  
  
Донна! Проклятие, она же подумает, что он бросил их с Тэдом!  
  
Как вообще до всего этого дошло? Как и за что он, ничем не примечательный рекламщик, попал прямиком то ли в «Техасскую резню бензопилой», то ли в «У холмов есть глаза»? Это же просто не может быть правдой! Такое происходит только в кино, но не с настоящими людьми!  
  
_Признание Донны обрушилось на него, словно мешок с цементом, и он совершенно не знал, как им всем теперь жить с этим. Он всегда был верным мужем и ни на секунду не представлял себе, что она изменяет ему, поэтому сначала мог только с совершенно идиотским видом хлопать глазами: как же так, скажи почему, чего тебе не хватало? Вик не мог ни наорать на жену, ни тем более поднять на нее руку, но и выдавить из себя хоть одно слово, отдаленно напоминающее понимание и прощение, он тоже был не в силах. Смотреть на несчастное виноватое лицо Донны и понимать, что она ждет от него некой внятной реакции, было мучительно и невыносимо, поэтому известие о том, что его агентству вот-вот придет конец, он встретил с почти нескрываемым облегчением — ведь появился предлог уехать из города и отвлечься от мысли о том, насколько ветвистые рога красуются у него на макушке._  
  
_Дела Вик довольно быстро разгреб настолько, насколько их вообще можно было разгрести, но мысль о возвращении домой, к жене, с которой неловко и стыдно даже встретиться взглядами, и ничего не понимающему сыну, вызывала тошноту. Поэтому он позвонил Донне, сообщил, что ему необходимо немного времени и личного пространства, и поехал, сам точно не зная, куда._  
  
_Он останавливался только для того, чтобы переночевать в придорожных мотелях и съесть пару бургеров в забегаловках, а потом снова садился в машину, заводил мотор и безучастно следил за мельканием в окне деревьев, столбов, домов, знаков, отмечающих границу очередного штата. Мэн. Нью-Гэпмшир. Вермонт. Нью-Йорк. Пенсильвания. Западная Виргиния. Виргиния. Северная Каролина. Южная Каролина. Джорджия. Первые два дня в голове Вика стоял полный кавардак, и о том, чтобы остановиться на одной мысли и додумать ее до конца, не могло быть и речи. Хуже всего было от полной невозможности принять хоть какое-то решение и для начала определиться со своими чувствами._  
  
_Что теперь делать? Жить в такой атмосфере, какая воцарилась в их доме после того, как джинн вырвался из бутылки — лучше сразу вышибить себе мозги. Разводиться? Попробовать помириться? Основной вопрос заключался не в том, любит ли он Донну: Вик и так знал, что ни на секунду не переставал ее любить. Да, даже через боль, обиду и оскорбленное самолюбие. Наверное, он мазохист… или дурак, или слишком преданный муж. Но дело ведь не только в любви. Сумеет ли он… нет, даже не простить — забыть и больше не вспоминать о мерзкой записке Кемпа, полном раскаяния взгляде Донны, ее путаных и сбивчивых попытках объяснить причины измены (кажется, до конца неясные ей самой), свое вспыхнувшее на секунду и перепугавшее его до чертиков желание ударить ее по лицу со всей силы…_  
  
_Если он попытается снова жить с Донной, не забыв ничего из этого, у них ничего не выйдет. Все равно что держать под полом покойника: рано или поздно его вонь тебя задушит._  
  
_Может, развестись? Наверняка они смогут как-нибудь поделить имущество и общение с сыном… В конце концов, развод — не конец света, у него полно друзей, знакомых и коллег расстались с супругами, и никто от этого, насколько ему было известно, не умер. Любовь к жене? Она когда-нибудь пройдет. Должна пройти…_  
  
_Примерно на третий день Вик, по крайней мере, наметил себе конец пути. Он доедет до Флориды, посидит немного, не больше недели, на пляже, проветрит мозги и примет решение. Заброшенные дела перестали волновать его где-то в Пенсильвании, ведь снявши голову, по волосам не плачут. Если его бизнес накроется, туда ему и дорога. Главное — решить что-то в своей семье. В основном то, есть ли все еще у него эта семья. Значит, во Флориду…_  
  
_На следующий день после того, как он въехал в Джорджию, все пошло не так с самого начала. Его всю ночь мучили отвратительные кошмары, в которых Донну и Тэда рвало на части огромное жуткое косматое чудовище с горящими глазами, и он проснулся в холодном поту на мокрой от слез подушке. Сразу же попытался позвонить жене (до этого он связывался с ней раза три, и все было настолько нормально, насколько возможно после всего случившегося), но в проклятом мотеле уже давно не работал телефон. После этого Вик, все больше нервничая и с трудом удерживаясь от искушения просто развернуться и помчаться назад, гнал, судорожно высматривая придорожное кафе, заправку, ферму — ну хоть что-то — и где-то не очень далеко от Стейстборо (или Суайнсборо) на пустынном шоссе потерял контроль над машиной и влетел в столб._  
  
_Для него все, как ни странно, закончилось благополучно, так как пострадала лишь его гордость, но капот смялся в лепешку, и реанимировать автомобиль тут, на пыльной дороге посреди нигде, не представлялось возможным. Вик от души пнул колесо, вытащил сумку и побрел вперед — больше ему ничего не оставалось._  
  
_Именно тогда у него впервые возникло ощущение, что эта авария изрядно сократила его путешествие. В самом деле, для продолжения поездки к морю нужна была новая машина, и, хоть он мог без особых проблем арендовать ее где-нибудь, желания попасть на пляж в нем значительно поубавилось, словно большая его часть вылетела вон с ударом о столб. К тому же, тревога за семью не утихала и продолжала терзать его, не желая слушать доводы разума и медленно, но верно перерастая в панику. Спустя полчаса Вик не перешел на бег только потому, что из последних сил убеждал себя в полном идиотизме этого: он лишь вымотает себя до полного изнеможения и приползет к этому Стейстборо (или Суайнсборо, или любому другому городу — рано или поздно он ведь должен появиться!) полумертвым._  
  
_Не Стейстборо и не Суайнсборо — городок, внезапно появившийся будто из ниоткуда справа в буйной зелени, назывался Плезант Вэлли. Первым, что бросилось в глаза Вику, оказался яркий плакат над домами, возвещавший всем о Ежегодной Годовщине… чего? Кишок и славы? Это как? В следующую секунду он услышал развеселое треньканье банджо, на него со всех сторон налетели местные жители, смеющиеся, улыбающиеся, чрезвычайно радующиеся его прибытию, его затянула в себя красочная колоритная толпа, разряженная в костюмы прошлого века… и он потерялся. Совершенно потерялся._  
  
_Вик не смог бы объяснить, что такого с ним произошло, из-за чего у него полностью отключились благоразумие, осторожность, мучительный страх за семью, дурные предчувствия. Если это был гипноз, то когда с ним успели проделать такой фокус? С первых секунд, когда перед ним вырос почтенный седовласый и одноглазый мужчина, с чрезвычайным энтузиазмом потряс ему руку и возгласил: «Добро пожаловать на наш праздник, путник! Я здесь мэр, и меня зовут Джордж Бакман!», когда кто-то из местных любезно освободил его от тяжелой сумки, когда его настойчиво потянули к столу, объясняя, что сейчас он перекусит, а потом будут танцы — в нем моментально разлилась какая-то полусонная одурь человека, которому наплевать на все проблемы, желающему просто повеселиться и не думать ни о чем серьезном._  
  
_Возможно, он и вправду устал за последнее время, но это все равно не объясняло то, что всю тревогу за Донну и Тэда с него как рукой сняло с первым же стаканом бурбона. Пусть бурбон и был великолепен. Нет, надо признать, он практически сразу поинтересовался у мэра Бакмана, где тут можно позвонить, получил бодрый ответ, что телефон им «даром не сдался, и без него хорошо», и… сел за стол, а беспокойство будто стремительно схлынуло куда-то, как вода во время сильного отлива. Наверняка гипноз. Больше ничем это не объяснишь._  
  
_Раньше Вик не присутствовал на реконструкциях времен Гражданской войны и особо не интересовался такими вещами, но сейчас ему все казалось донельзя органичным. И едкий, порой соленый юмор его новых знакомых — сначала он был настолько оглушен дико звучащим для него южным выговором, что даже не всегда понимал, что ему говорят. И обилие флагов Конфедерации вокруг — даже повязка на глазу мэра Бакмана была раскрашена в их цвета, и в своем обычном состоянии Вик нашел бы это как минимум китчевым, если не вызывающе расистским. И подчеркнуто дебиловатые сыновья мэра Руфус и Лестер, которые представляли собой образцы чистых и беспримесных реднеков и определенно пошли не в своего отца, умело отыгрывавшего роль говорливого радушного шута себе на уме…_  
  
_Пожилая женщина в пышном светлом платье, которую все вокруг называли бабулей Бун, будто сошедшая со страниц Фолкнера, обильных такими сильными, твердо знающими свое предназначение в жизни леди. Ее внук Хаклбилли (которого Вику все время хотелось по аналогии с Марком Твеном назвать Гекльбилли) — придурковатый парень, но без намека на добродушие Руфуса и Лестера, скорее уж типаж тех мелких ублюдков, которые закидывают камнями собак и вешают кошек. Харпер Александр — элегантный молодой человек, чрезвычайно хорошо воспитанный, настоящий «южный джентльмен» вроде хрестоматийного Эшли Уилкса, умеющий непринужденно поддержать разговор на любую тему. Иногда Вику казалось, что с ним за одним столом сидят, заботливо подкладывают ему еду на тарелку, подливают бурбон, участливо расспрашивают о его путешествии не живые люди, а маски. Или, к примеру, актеры, получившие задание играть все возможные штампы о южанах, к тому же доводя их до полного неприличия — куда там Дьюкам из Хаззарда! Тем не менее, в тот вечер его устраивало все. Реконструкция так реконструкция._  
  
_Он до отвала наелся восхитительного рагу, не менее потрясающих персиков (да, Джорджию не зря зовут «персиковым штатом»), изрядно набрался впервые за несколько лет, и ему стало фантастически хорошо. За столом то и дело появлялись еще гости, проезжавшие мимо и привлеченные музыкой, пением и веселыми выкриками. Несколько направляющихся на пляж студентов из Калифорнии: веселые, пропахшие травкой юноши, суммарный разум которых был равен интеллекту средней овцы, и девушки, до глубины души потрясенные тем, что Харпер Александр поцеловал каждой из них при знакомстве руку и отодвинул стул, усаживая за стол. Очень приятная интеллигентная супружеская пара средних лет из Вайоминга. Коммивояжер из Огайо, которому хватило получаса, чтобы вконец окосеть. Наконец, Джек, симпатичный и обаятельный студент из Университета Мемфиса, который заодно также являлся уроженцем Теннесси — и нельзя было не заметить, что его, как собрата-южанина, жители Плезант Вэлли поприветствовали особенно сердечно._  
  
_От обилия умопомрачительно красивых девушек, которым чрезвычайно шли наряды эпохи Гражданской войны, у Вика очень быстро пошла кругом голова, а то, что они все хотели непременно потанцевать с ним, нисколько не помогало протрезветь — впрочем, он все-таки мог гордиться тем, что вел себя приличнее, чем коммивояжер и некоторые из калифорнийских студентов. Ему особенно понравилась одна, с забавным то ли именем, то ли прозвищем Пичес — светловолосая, веселая и буквально источающая сексуальность каждым движением, — но он ни словом, ни жестом не намекнул, что не прочь бы взглянуть на ее… гм… персики в более приватной обстановке. Наверное. Хотелось бы верить. Он еще помнил, что женат и ехал на пляж для принятия важного решения, но с каждой минутой все острее чувствовал, что его путешествие уже закончено. Не только из-за разбитой машины, нет. Просто, возможно, эта авария — знак чего-то? Например, того, что не обязательно обдумывать, разводиться ему или нет, во Флориде. Джорджия тоже вполне подходящий штат для принятия такого решения. Да, точно… Он, как Скарлетт О'Хара, подумает об этом завтра… непременно…_  
  
_И тут Пичес поцеловала его. Прямо посреди его тирады о тяжести работы в рекламном агентстве — слава Богу, он удержался от того, чтобы плакаться ей на неверную жену, разбившую ему сердце, а то вышло бы совсем некрасиво._  
  
_— Не хочешь пойти посмотреть, как тебя разместили? — Ее голос стал чарующе хриплым, посылающим мурашки по телу, а в глазах отражались разноцветные фейерверки — их начали запускать сразу же, как стемнело._  
  
_Когда Вик втащил одобрительно посмеивающуюся Пичес в свою комнату, у него уже стояло почти до боли, и он лишь каким-то чудом не кончил, еще не стащив с нее платье. Потом они устроили форменное родео и едва не сломали кровать, задремав лишь под утро. Ему было чертовски хорошо, и он имел некоторое основание полагать, что и Пичес — тоже._  
  
_Если Вик и почувствовал злорадство при воспоминании о Донне, то это было не дольше, чем на пару секунд, потому что тогда он совсем не хотел думать о жене. Только не когда его оседлала самая горячая девчонка в его жизни. У него сегодня по плану пьянка и разврат, черт возьми. Завтра, завтра, все завтра…_  
  
_На следующее утро его разбудил дикий крик во дворе._  
  
— О! Детишки неплохо резвятся перед барбекю! Лестер, олух Царя Небесного, вырезай желчный пузырь лучше! Не хватало еще, чтобы мясо горчило!  
  
Бабуля Бун величественно и одновременно деловито расхаживала по двору, чуть подбирая пышные юбки, чтобы не запачкать их. Если бы Вик находился чуть в лучшем состоянии, он бы подумал, что истинная южная леди, всегда держащаяся с достоинством и отлично знающая себе цену, выглядит посреди этого кровавого месива сюрреалистичней картин Дали, но с каждой секундой ему становилось все хуже, и у него уже не было сил чему-то поражаться.  
  
Или нет. Кажется, все же были.  
  
Два дюжих молодца появились перед гостиницей, толкая перед собой большую грубо сколоченную повозку, а за ними шествовали еще несколько местных во главе с мэром Бакманом собственной персоной, сияющим улыбкой доброго, но невменяемого Санта Клауса. Его единственный глаз горел радостным возбуждением — прямо как у ребенка, который готовится разворачивать гору подарков на день рождения.  
  
— Ну, что тут у нас? Пичес, красавица, никак до барбекю не можешь потерпеть? — Впрочем, в его голосе слышалось лишь какое-то стариковское умиление, а не раздражение. Пичес, доедая последний палец студентки, только пожала плечиком и стрельнула в мэра глазами, а ее жертва, прижав к груди изуродованные окровавленные руки, уже даже не вопила, а скулила, как побитый щенок.  
  
— Что, больно? Да неужели? — деланно удивилась умопомрачительно красивая брюнетка, имя которой Вик не запомнил, потому что большую часть вчерашнего вечера не так уж скрытно пялился ей в декольте. Внезапно ее черные глаза вспыхнули от лютой ненависти, лицо исказила какая-то животная злоба. — Когда я перерезала себе горло, чтобы не достаться вонючим янки, и мне было больно! Ничего, потерпишь, у тебя тоже все скоро закончится.  
  
По брюнетке словно прошла странная рябь, и на секунду Вик почти ясно увидел на ее шее длинный глубокий разрез, зияющий, словно алая Марианская впадина, но в следующее мгновение все исчезло. Очевидно, у него предсмертные галлюцинации.  
  
— Так-так, кто это тут у нас? — Мэр Бакман послал такую радушную улыбку в сторону коммивояжера из Огайо, которого как раз вытаскивали из повозки Лестер и Руфус, будто перед ним предстал давно потерянный родственник. Одновременно он натягивал на правую руку странную перчатку с торчащими из пальцев длинными бритвенными лезвиями. — Это ведь тот самый шутник, который интересовался, все ли мы тут женимся на своих сестрах! Я как раз хотел тебе сообщить, паренек…  
  
Коммивояжер уже определенно не хотел получить ответ на свой вопрос: он слабо и бестолково бился в ручищах Руфуса, и по его брюкам расползалось мокрое пятно.  
  
— Ну и длинный же у тебя язык, я еще вчера заметил! Укоротить бы, а? Держите-ка его крепче, парни! И рот ему раскройте пошире. — Бакман так выразительно провел одним лезвием по другому, что сомнений в его намерениях не оставалось.  
  
Вик снова отвел глаза, заметив, что народу вокруг прибавилось: тут собрался уже едва ли не весь Плезант Вэлли, в том числе дряхлые старики, прелестные девушки в пышных платьях, совсем маленькие дети. Никто не выказывал ни малейшего страха или отвращения при виде разворачивающейся перед ними резни, наоборот, их лица выражали свирепое одобрение и нескрываемый голод. Некоторые, принюхиваясь к запаху крови, уже, кажется, пропитавшей тут все, откровенно облизывались. Хаклбилли Бун, едва не приплясывая от восторга, держал в руках головы интеллигентной пары из Вайоминга — судя по их умиротворенным лицам и закрытым глазам, они хотя бы умерли во сне. Парочка музыкантов лихо наяривала на скрипках какую-то старую песенку… вроде бы про Юг, что восстанет вновь.  
  
Уже не могло быть сомнений: то и дело на ком-то из этих уродов мелькали кровоточащие раны, от пуль и холодного оружия — непонятно какого, Вик в этом не разбирался. Появлялись на секунду и тут же пропадали.  
  
Его взгляд упал на, кажется, единственного оставшегося в живых из гостей этого развеселого городка (самого Вика, пожалуй, уже можно было не считать) — студента из Мемфиса. Несчастный являл собой ходячую иллюстрацию к выражению «белый, как полотно». Он не кричал и не бился в истерике, а стоял очень прямо, молча переводя взгляд огромных темных глаз с одного растерзанного трупа на другой, будто не в силах поверить, что все это происходит на самом деле, и явно боялся даже пошевелиться. Парня можно было понять, ведь рядом с ним стоял Харпер Александр и придерживал его за плечо — вроде бы невзначай, но попробуешь вырваться, и рука стиснет крепче железных клещей.  
  
— Ну, не волнуйся так, Джек. Спокойно, малыш, ты просто еще не понимаешь, что тут происходит. — Несмотря на успокаивающий, почти ласковый тон, в глазах Харпера застыла расчетливая холодная жестокость. — Тебе нечего нас бояться, никто тебя тут не тронет. Ты же из Теннесси, ты наш. Мы все — южане милостью Божьей. Я потом отвезу тебя до соседнего города и даже не попрошу, чтобы ты не бежал к шерифу. Наоборот, отправляйся сразу к нему. Он ведь тоже южанин, и он все объяснит тебе. Ты поймешь, что сегодня за день и почему мы в своем праве. Более чем в своем. — Сейчас посреди лба Харпера отчетливо виднелась маленькая круглая дырка, вокруг которой запеклась кровь. — Возможно, на следующий год ты захочешь присоединиться к нашему барбекю, почему нет? Я… все мы будем рады. Приезжай ровно через год.  
  
А и в самом деле, неожиданно осенило Вика, что это они отмечают? Вчера вечером кто-то обмолвился, что взятие Плезант Вэлли войсками генерала Шермана в 1864 году… но с какой это стати южанам так весело праздновать свое поражение от северян? Как жаль, что эта логичная мысль не пришла в его голову вчера…  
  
— Ну надо же, еще жив! — Кажется, мэр Бакман, дожевав язык коммивояжера, соизволил обратить внимание на Вика. — Крепкий попался!  
  
— Ему уже недолго осталось, — произнесла очевидное всем Пичес. — Я им займусь. Ничего не хочешь сказать напоследок, мистер Реклама?  
  
В данный момент Вику хотелось не говорить, а вместе с Донной укладывать Тэда спать, читать ему сказку, распахивать дверцы шкафа, показывая, что там нет никаких монстров… Вот только делиться этим со сборищем полоумных изуверов он не собирался.  
  
— Пошла ты в ад, бешеная сучка. — Конец фразы несколько смазался, так как кровь все-таки полилась изо рта.  
  
— А ты думаешь, откуда мы все вышли? — Судя по улыбке во весь железный рот, приближающаяся к нему Пичес нисколько не обиделась. В руке у нее поблескивал небольшой, но явно очень острый нож. — Не бойся, тебя я не буду мучить. Для янки ты вполне ничего. Да и умеешь ублажить девушку…  
  
Да, вот и конец его путешествия. Кажется, он все-таки принял решение… но какой теперь в нем толк?  
  
Вик молил о том, чтобы Бог хранил его семью от всех чудовищ этого мира: и от тех, что в шкафах, и от прочих, что куда страшнее. И еще о том, чтобы в последний миг жизни как наяву увидеть первое свидание с Донной: как в темноте кинозала он долго набирался смелости взять ее за руку, как она улыбнулась тогда и переплела их пальцы…  
  
И еще о догадливом полицейском — хотя бы об одном.  
  
Лезвие ножа впилось в его шею, и он уже не молил ни о чем.  
  
***  
  
— Тэдди! Тэд! Открой глаза! Посмотри на меня! Тэдди, пожалуйста, очнись, только очнись!  
  
Сын потерял сознание уже пять минут назад и не приходил в себя, сколько бы Донна ни трясла его. В ранах на животе и ноге будто медленно проворачивали ножи. Воздух в безнадежно сдохшем «Форде» раскалился, словно в преисподней, а снаружи бродил ее личный демон. Монстр, уже ничем не напоминавший добряка Куджо (да и вообще не похожий ни на одну реальную, земную собаку), стоял на изуродованном трупе шерифа Баннермана, хрипло дыша и капая пеной из окровавленной пасти. Он явно отдыхал перед очередным штурмом машины Донны и не сомневался, что рано или поздно доберется до нее и Тэда. Никуда они от него не денутся. Вокруг по-прежнему не было ни души. Да если и появится кто-то — Куджо и ему вырвет кишки, как Баннерману, только и всего. Вик? Боже, пусть он не возвращается сейчас, не надо! Она не вынесет, если увидит, как это чудовище убивает его… Но что же делать ей и Тэду?  
  
Кажется, их путешествие подошло к концу. Проклятая сломавшаяся машина…


End file.
